Hylian Creation Myth
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: REWRITTEN! Exactly what the title says. The story of how the universe came to be. Oneshot.


In the beginning, as is the beginning of all things, there first was nothing. Then, there was something. There was Fate.

Fate is the first and oldest of Gods, a being described my mortals as the Green-Gold god. Fate was the first God, he wove the movements of the Universe and when Fate demanded for the Universe to move, the Goddess of Time came to be.

The Goddess of Time is oft known to mortals as the Mother Goddess, described as White-Gold with wide, child-bearing thighs. She is capable of both great kindness as well as great cruelty, but as a God, such emotions are of no consequence to her.

So Fate and Time were the creators of the Universe, but it was a Universe that was empty. Time and Fate decided upon the need to fill the Universe, and so the Goddess of Chaos came into being.

To mortals, the Goddess of Chaos is seen as a Copper-embodied woman with a reckless nature. A Goddess that exists to use the Universe as her chess board, playing with the lives of mortals, and the movements of the Universe to entertain her in her immortality. However, during those first moments of her existence, Chaos saw that the Universe was still empty, and sought to have it filled along with Fate and Time.

It was through this desire that the Three Golden Goddesses came to be.

There first came Power, who is also called Din and also the Red Goddess, and she bestowed upon the Universe what is tangible; the red earth, metals, heat, minerals, and the gases that light the flame. Strong, solid, and often rugged, she molded the Universe to match the pattern in her divine heart.

Second, there was Wisdom, who is also called Nayru and also the Blue Goddess, and she took the tangible things and gave the Universe laws to follow, and also created light and all its reflecting pools. She gave birth to the stars, the ice and water, light and darkness, and all surfaces were blessed equally to match the pattern in her divine heart.

Thirdly, there was Courage, who is also called Farore and also the Green Goddess, and she took the red earth and the law and molded them into one new thing that grew and became many things which she placed in the red earth and nourished with the water of law, and thusly created all things living and mortal to satisfy her divine heart.

However, as the Goddesses were Three and not One being, each one depended on the other for balance and stability against Chaos, who took joy in tearing apart the Three's creations.

It was in this same manner that they created our world. Upon their departure from our world, they collided, and a small fragment of their power forked off, leaving a godly artifact and symbol in their stead: three golden equilateral triangles, together arranged into the shape of a larger equilateral triangle, stuck in the sky in the very place where the Goddesses departed through a tear in the Universe. This artifact, which came to be known as the Triforce, symbolized and contained the essence of the Three themselves, and it shone so purely that the sky surrounding it was golden, and the resting place of the Triforce became known to mortals as the Sacred Realm.

To watch and govern the gifts of the Three came the existence of the God of Destiny, who is also known as the Guardian of Time, and the Silver God, and many other names beside, but most mortals know him as the Fierce Deity, consort of Chaos, for he is not a God of kindness or mercy and his altar runs red with the blood of mortals. Much like Fate, who governs the Universe as a whole, Destiny governs the lives of the mortals within the Universe.

To watch those who are living intimately, Destiny brought about the existence of many god-like beings. Creatures who are not gods, but are sometimes immortal and interact with mortals in the place of the Gods, and sometimes able to manipulate the elements the Gods had created for their own use. Some of these beings were worshipped in a similar manner to the gods.

And that is how all that we know came to be.


End file.
